Attention for Dave
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Goodness knows he needs it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first real story for the movie XD Review!**

**~Natty.**

* * *

><p><em>Attention for Dave.<em>

_~PoM:Movie~_

* * *

><p>Short Fuse laughed as he shook the snow globe again and again. This was fun!<p>

Inside the globe a tiny and cute-ified Dave was screaming.

The North Wind had confiscated the snow globe. They couldn't very well leave a most wanted villain out there in the world somewhere. Especially not with a careless human girl.

So now the knick-knack sat pretty on one of their shelves.

The seal pup continued to shake it and laugh.

"Short Fuse!" the wolf barked. "Put that thing back." he ordered.

"Oh. Sorry boss!" the seal placed the globe back on the shelf, smiling.

Classified sighed. "I don't want you touching that. You don't have thumbs. You might drop it." he said.

"Okay." Short Fuse said obediently.

The wolf sighed and grabbed a tea cup from the shelf above Dave's.

"I will destroy all of you!" Dave cried from inside the globe.

Classified scoffed. "That's cute." he commented before walking away from him.

The seal was still staring at the globe. He really liked making it snow! Too bad he couldn't. He might drop it.

The wolf was busy stirring his tea a bit, taking a seat at the table.

The octopus was banging on the snow globe glass furiously, hitting against it.

Classified didn't look up, only stirring his tea. "You won't break that, Dave. You're much too small and... well... boneless."

The octopus growled and threw his body at the side of the globe, moving it a centimeter.

The wolf perked his ears up but hardly noticed the movement.

Dave did it again, moving the globe another centimeter towards the edge of the shelf.

This time, the canine leader turned his head to check.

Short Fuse laughed. "You'll never get out of there silly! Classified said so!"

"That's... still not my name." the wolf grumbled.

The octopus slammed forward with as much force as he could this time, the globe flying forward off the shelf.

"Eva!" the wolf barked in alarm at the owl nearby.

Eva swooped forward and caught it before it could hit the ground. That sure was close wasn't it?

"Nice try, David." Classified chuckled, grabbing the snow globe in his paw. He grabbed some duct tape and taped the globe back unto the shelf.

Dave scowled. Furiously he inked inside the globe turning the water dark and murky.

"That's adorable." Eva commented.

"Not to me." the seal pup said.

Classified rolled his eyes and continued with his business.

Inside the snow globe as the ink cleared, Dave sunk to the bottom of the globe. He curled up against the glass as he wrapped his tentacles around himself. His lip quivered and the adorable octopus shut his eyes.

"You know, if you wanted attention, you could have just worked for it..." Classified pointed out.

Dave picked up his head, looking through the glass at the wolf now.

"I mean... no one would want to see a sulking purple octopus all day." Classified gave his opinion.

Dave breathed a sigh, the bubbles coming out of his mouth.

Classified grabbed his computer and started getting some work done on it.

The little octopus turned over to stare at the wall sadly. This was his life now...and...he didn't like it at all. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to get revenge...Maybe he should have left things alone the way they were... Maybe-

"I just said you should stop sulking, David. It does things to your head." Classified told him.

"Well what else am I supposed to do here?!" Dave's adorable voice asked bitterly.

"Entertain yourself." The wolf suggested.

"And how's Dave supposed to do that?" The octopus asked in annoyance.

"Find a way." Classified huffed.

The little octopus looked around his snow globe for entertainment.

It came to his understanding that a snow globe was way more amusing when you weren't inside of it.

No one was paying any attention to him. The four agents were just going about their lives, working.

Dave sighed. Well he was used to it. To no admiration...to no love...to having nothing..

But he didn't think he'd ever get used to living in a snow globe and he didn't plan on doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: These last two chapters were written by PoMlovah611 and I. I'm pretty sure the rest of this story will be written on my own. XD Hope you like. Fair warning that this takes a dark turn here. :O**

**~Natty.**

* * *

><p><em>Attention for Dave.<em>

_~PoMovie~_

Short Fuse yawned. It was almost his bedtime. It was really getting late. They didn't even do much of anything today. They had breakfast, ran errands, watched for alerts, ate lunch, watched for alerts, ate dinner, watched for more alerts, ate dessert, and now they were still watching for more alerts. So boring. Eating had been the most interesting part of their day!

The seal looked over at the snow globe taped to the shelf, as if checking to see that Dr. Brine wasn't still in there. Of course the little octopus was in there. Where else could he go? He wasn't getting out of there. It was stupid to think so and Short Fuse was only staring at it to relieve his boredom anyway and it was getting boring to relieve his boredom by watching it. So he looked away, laying his head on the conference table. Maybe if he just shut his eyes for a minute…

The wolf's ears were flopped down tiredly, leaning back on his chair with his feet on the tabletop and his paws over his belly. He let out a yawn. "Nothing yet, Eva?" He groaned.

"No. Nothing." Eva answered, still listening for anything.

Corporal was all curled up, laying his head on his arms, fast asleep. He'd long since shut his eyes.

The wolf groaned a bit before finally shutting his eyes to rest. Maybe if he just shut his eyes for a moment…

"Hmm..." the owl said finally in interest.

The three other teammates were fast asleep on their seats...

Eva looked at them and huffed. "Wake up. I am not the only one working."

Corporal was snoring loudly, the wolf was mumbling something in his sleep, while Short fuse kept talking in his sleep, even chuckling in his sleep! They looked so peaceful. She wished SHE could be that peaceful!

The owl gave a sigh.

The guys were asleep…

Eva tsked and flew over to her commander. "Zir~"

The wolf's ear twitched but he didn't wake up.

"Zir!" Eva sighed.

"Mmh~ 5 more minutes~" the wolf groaned, turning his head away to continue sleeping.

Eva shook him by the shoulders but he just bat her away. She rolled her eyes and used her beak to nip at his ear.

Classified's head jolted up and he yelped in pain, holding a paw to his ear while whimpering. "Ah! Alright! Alright! I'm up!" he whined.

"I recommend rest?" She suggested in a sigh.

"Hmmh~ what?" the wolf asked, still rubbing his aching ear.

"Rest... sleep for the team..." Eva explained briefly.

"Oh uh, yes. Right... Corporal!" he barked at the bear beside him.

The bear and seal were still fast asleep.

"CORPORAL!" Classified barked louder into his tiny white ear.

"HMH!" the polar bear jumped awake with a salute.

"Take Short Fuse back to our personal quarters... it's... bed time." The wolf sighed.

"Bedtime?" The bear smiled and picked up the sleeping seal, rushing to their rooms. He liked bedtime.

The wolf smiled softly then waked slowly toward the door, looking back at the owl. "You coming, Eva?" He said.

"Yes." She shut down the computer and the big screen.

In the snow globe Dave watched them go…

Then the door was pulled shut...

Dave eyed the duct tape holding his globe to the shelf. It was starting to peel back...

lklkkllkkl

~PoMovie~

Classified was curled up in his soft little bed under Corporal's snoring softly.

Eva was in her little birdhouse, trying to get comfortable.

Short Fuse was in his little bed on his side.

Everything quiet~

For about a moment...

Then the alarm started going off, red lights flashing everywhere.

"GAHA!" The canine leader stumbled out of his bed in fighting stance. "What's going on!?" He demanded.

"It is the intruder alarm." Eva said.

"How are YOU so awake!?" Short Fuse eyed the owl up and down with tired eyes.

"She's nocturnal." Classified rolled his eyes.

"Someone is breaking in?" Corporal sat up.

"Eva, what exactly is going on? I need details." Classified said.

"Someone has broken in already. To our conference room." Eva informed.

"Ours?" Classified mumbled. "Why ours?" There was no time to ponder. "We have to move!"

The four agents ran out of their quarters and to their conference room, lights still flashing.

The wolf pushed the door open.

Red lights were flashing in there too and he put on the actual lights. The snow globe was shattered on the ground, water spilled on the floor.

"The octopus escaped!" Short Fuse cried.

"Eva, tell them to lock down the whole headquarters-" Classified started.

"Oh there's really no need for that." Dave said from across the room, his back facing them.

The team gasped.

Dave was his full size again, still wet from the snow globe water. He still didn't face them.

"H-how did you-" Classified was shocked. How did he break out of the snow globe AND manage to turn himself back?

"Does that really matter now?" The octopus asked. "But if you must know I hit against the snow globe until it tipped and I constructed a rudimentary antidote to the Medusa Serum."

The wolf snorted. The evil genius was crafty wasn't he? But something still didn't make sense to Classified… "Why didn't you escape? What are you still doing here?" Why did he choose to set off the alarms instead?

The octopus sighed. He held his tentacles out of their line of view, grasping something tighter that he was holding.

The canine narrowed his eyes. "What have you got there?" He let out a growl.

Dave didn't answer...

"David." The wolf called again.

Dave sighed and slowly turned to them with the gun in his tentacles.

The team stepped back.

"Dave, put the weapon down, pleaze." Eva spoke calmly but with a hit of fear.

"He's got a gun!" The seal pup cried in alarm.

The octopus just raised it up though it wasn't pointed at anyone.

"David, you have no use for that~" Classified said slowly. "Just put it down."

"I don't?" Dave replied. "I think I have EVERY use for it."

"EVERY use?" Short Fuse tilted his head. That was a lot of use.

"As in why wouldn't I use this while I have the chance?" Dave said.

"Dave, just put the weapon down and no one will get hurt..." Classified tried.

"I want someone to get hurt…" Dave the octopus told them.

"Ah uh... n-not good~" Corporal gulped.

"That isn't necessary, David." Classified pulled his ears back.

Dave huffed. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, it isn't." The wolf said.

"It doesn't matter. This whole experience will BLOW away..." Dave started to lift the gun.

"If you think you're gonna shoot one of us and get away with it-" Short Fuse started.

"You? Why on earth would I shoot one of you?" Dave glared at them.

"What?" The owl tilted her head. She didn't understand…

"Don't be so conceited." Dave huffed and pointed the gun at his own head.

"GAH! HE'S GONNA SHOOT HIMSELF!" Short Fuse pointed.

"David don't!" Classified cried in panic.

"Why do you even care anyway?" Dave said. They should be thrilled or something… They were just lying to mess with his head but he was too smart for the lies. The ones they actually weren't telling. "Go ahead and be thrilled, throw a party!"

"David, what are you talking about!? You're talking nonsense!" Classified cried.

"Just go away so I can have my final moments to myself." Dave said solemnly, staring at the gun that would end his life.

"I'm not letting you do this, Dave." The canine said.

Dave scowled angrily. "You don't have a SAY in this!"

"Don't do it, Dave!" Classified exclaimed.

Dave just scoffed at them and put his tentacle tip on the trigger.

"David DON'T!" Classified barked.

"You should be happy about this..." Dave didn't understand. Why weren't they cheering it on? Or telling him to do it faster?

Classified wanted to grab the gun from the octopus so he wouldn't hurt himself but what if he tried and he was too late. "Well I'm not! So just please!" His paws were reaching out in front of him, wanting to just grab that damn weapon..

"It does not have to be this way." Eva tried.

"Dave, this isn't right and you know that! This may seem like the only answer but you can still live your life good! Dave, please just-" The wolf winced when he was screamed at.

"HOW?! What do I have?!" Dave yelled back. Nothing. He had nothing!

"You have us! We can change you, Dave." Classified tried to reason with him.

"Yeah right…" The octopus didn't believe them one bit.

"We can!" Classified exclaimed desperately.

"You'll just throw me in a cell for the rest of my life." Dave glared darkly at them.

"That decision depends on how you behave here, Dave. It's for your own good." Classified told him. He didn't even deny the jail cell part which struck Dave hard.

Dave couldn't trust them at all. "I don't believe you..."

"David..."

"I don't...I just..." the octopus shut his eyes, resting the barrel against his skin.

"DAVE DONT!" The wolf begged. "Just please! Let me help..."

Dave lowered the gun, opening his eyes as he thought something over.

"Let me help you, Dave..." Classified offered, reaching out for him.

Dave lowered the gun completely, his red eyes glossy with unshed tears. "You can't help me…" The octopus told him, bringing the gun to his heart as he finally pulled the trigger.

"DAVE!" The wolf yelped, leaping for him as soon as he heard the loud BANG.

The octopus' face scrunched up in pain as he dropped the gun to the floor, a bleeding hole in his heart.

"Eva get help!" Classified ordered back to her, trying to carry the octopus to keep him from falling.

It took her a moment to get out of her initial shock but Eva went off to get help.

The octopus couldn't keep himself standing. He'd never felt so much pain in his life. At least it'd soon be over.

"Corporal help me out here!" The canine grunted.

The polar bear didn't move to help. He was shaking, whimpering. He was traumatized.

"Corporal!" The wolf barked again, doing his best to support the villain.

Corporal didn't move.

The canine huffed then kept the octopus up himself, holding a paw under his head and another under some of his tentacles. "Stay with us, David. I've got you..." he said softly.

The octopus groaned in pain, trying to lift a weak tentacle to his wound but couldn't make it there.

Classified put a paw over it himself, gritting his teeth. "Stay with me, Dave..." he teared up a bit.

Dave looked up at him vaguely before his eyes started shutting.

"Nonono, David stay awake! Just stay awake! Stay here! Fight it, David!" He pleaded.

But the octopus just wanted to let go. He didn't want to hold on.

"David nonono please I beg you!" Classified whimpered, shaking him a bit. It did no good... "Dave!" He howled, shaking him a bit more.

Where was Eva with the help!?

"Eva! Eva where are you!" The wolf cried, desperate. "Dave please!" He sobbed.

The octopus head rolled to the side, against his chest limply.

"D-Dave! Dave no please!" Classified cried, holding him close. "Stay here!" He begged desperately.

The blood was spreading to the wolf's chest fur, turning it red.

Classified kept sobbing, tears running down his face.

He couldn't save him...

"Daaave!" The canine howled, sobbing harder.

Couldn't even help him...

The wolf fell to his knees, pulling him closer.

Soon the owl came flying back with the medics and the wolf was still holding him as the doctors started working. He couldn't let go.

Classified could still see the pained look in the octopus eyes as Dave pulled the trigger. It made him grip him tighter, refusing to let go. So he kept howling the octopus name, over and over, louder and longer. "DAVE! DAAVE! DAAAVE! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!" Until his throat hurt just as much as his heart. As Dave's bleeding heart did perhaps from the bullet that went into it. And for the life of him, as he cried over this villain just moments ago he could have sworn he had hated and wanted dead, he couldn't figure out why he felt like he was the one shot and dead forever.


End file.
